


Sink or Swim

by Silverwing26



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Poor Ciel, Shota, Swimming Pools, Tumblr Prompt, Underwater Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing26/pseuds/Silverwing26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, some trouble arises when the little lord’s inability to swim begins to cause him embarrassment among his peers. Whatever will his butler do about his young contractor’s unease around water?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink or Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Ciel can't swim for shit, so he stays out of the water - so when this starts to make him look bad socially, Sebastian has to teach him to swim, or at least try to.
> 
> Minimally Edited

“Sebastian, this is ridiculous. It isn’t _that_ important. Aside from that, I’ve just eaten. So much activity will upset my stomach, or so you are fond of telling me.”

The devil chuckled darkly. “It _is_ important, young master. Have you forgotten the contents of your correspondence from Her Majesty?” Sebastian’s eyes sparkled as he watched his disgruntled little lord turn his head with a scowl on his small lips. His expression, frankly was adorable. Embarrassment, or irritation, perhaps both had brought the color to the boy’s cheeks and they puffed out slightly. His one visible eye was half-lidded and looking anywhere but at his butler.

Ciel huffed, “I have not forgotten.”

“Oh? So you recall how your absence at several notable gatherings has been remarked upon? You recall how Her Majesty wishes to know if you are well, as you are expected to be seen at such events? You also recall how the lesser nobles are beginning to invent their own reasons for your absence? Yet you still find this to be a superfluous lesson?” Sebastian’s voice dripped with mockery and he arched a fine brow.

“It is not my fault that gathering at the seaside has come into fashion this season, Sebastian.”

“Perhaps it is better they draw their own conclusions than stumble upon the truth? The Earl of Phantomhive is afraid of the water because he cannot swim.”

Ciel’s scowl deepened and he looked into the pool of water. It looked deep from where he stood and his butler’s smirking face staring back at him made him even less inclined to want to get into the water. He took a deep breath and his small fists clenched at his side. He was Ciel Phantomhive, Queen’s Watchdog; he had survived horrors that would bring hardened men to their knees. Yet, this was an obstacle he was having difficulty facing, and the gall of it angered him terribly.

Sebastian curled a finger in front of his smirking lips. It was all he could do to hold in the chuckles that threatened to burst forward. His small master was the embodiment of charm itself just now. There he stood on the edge of the pool with his cheeks stained pink, his bottom lip caught up between his pearly teeth and his brows knit together in frustration. To add to the enticing image, the new swimming costume he had picked out fit the boy perfectly.

Of course, as an act of revenge, Ciel flatly refused to wear the adorable little sailor suit unless Sebastian dressed himself in a similar fashion. So the boy stood dry and taciturn, dressed from his head to his small, bare feet in a white sailor suit with blue trim and a red bow. Sebastian, on the other hand, standing waist deep in the water, was dressed similarly but his suit was a deep red with white trim instead.

“Sebastian,” he began in a small voice. He cut himself off abruptly hearing the way his own voice waivered.

“Young Master, you must learn to swim and the only way to do so is to get in the water. Come now.” And with that, Sebastian held his arms out to the boy standing on the side of the pool.

“You… you just expect me to … _jump_? Into the water?” the boy asked incredulously, shooting his butler a look that suggested the man had lost his senses.

Sebastian merely chuckled and arched one thin brow. “I could pick you up, if you prefer?”

“I…” Ciel started and then scowled. “You had better not drop me! I am warning you, Sebastian.”

“Of course not, Young Master.”

It was an inelegant motion as Ciel stepped off the side of the pool and into the water. Sebastian’s long fingers wrapped about his torso and managed to situate his small master in the water without too much fuss. Unnecessary splashing, on the other hand, was something he couldn’t quite prevent with his hands so full.

Ciel flailed as he entered the water, realizing his feet were no where near the bottom of the pool. Of course,his brain had supplied him with this information; he well knew it would be the case, but suddenly finding himself outside of his element had him kicking his feet and scrambling for something to hold onto. His small hands latched onto Sebastian’s shoulders, gathering fistfuls of his swimming costume. As he calmed, he looked at his butler and burst into devious little chuckles. Sebastian’s hair was soaked and falling into his face, one eye was closed as water dripped from the dark locks and his lips were quirked in an odd little smirk. Overall, the effect was rather humorous, though the boy noted to himself with slight irritation that even in this state, Sebastian had an unholy appeal that made his skin tingle.

“You do look a state, Sebastian.”

“And whose fault do you suppose that is?”

Ciel smirked. “Oh? Aren’t you supposed to look your best at all times? Something about being _one hell of a butler_?”

Sebastian chuckled and stepped backwards through the water, giving them more room to maneuver. He felt the boy’s grip on his shoulders tighten, and his coltish legs kick trying to find purchase. The boy’s entire small body was as tight as a bow string. “Really now, Young Master; you must relax or you shan’t be able to move your body properly. You will sink.”

“AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX, you great buffoon, when you are moving about so much, and telling me I might sink?! Sebastian, don’t you dare let me sink.” Ciel stared at his butler and dug his nails into the man’s shoulders for emphasis.

Sebastian’s lips quirked at the corners and his eyes narrowed slightly. “Oh, I am sure there is a way to help you find a way to relax while in the water, Young Master. After all, you do find the long baths you are so fond of to be relaxing.”

Incredulousness registered on the boy’s face. “You can’t be serious... Seb-”

His words were cut short as a shiver coursed through his limbs. Sebastian’s thumbs brushed over Ciel’s nipples, already hard from the water. He felt Ciel’s whole body go tense, in an entirely different way than it was before and he chuckled softly in the back of his throat. His head tilted to the side as his eyes, beginning to glow softly, took in the boy’s appearance from his ash-black hair to his small bare feet, and the white suit sticking to him so fetchingly. The ends of the boy’s bow floated through the water and undulated as the devil’s hands teased his small master.

“I sh… should have known... better...” Ciel managed through sharp inhales. The water had made him so sensitive and he could do nothing but squirm in the devil’s grasp. His small hands dug into his butler’s shoulders and he attempted to glare at the man, but the effect was lost when Sebastian raised his knee between the boy’s thighs and seated him upon it so that he could use one hand to roll a tiny nipple between his fingers. Ciel’s mouth fell open in a soft moan and his thighs squeezed around the devil’s leg.

Sebastian slid one hand down the boy’s back until his fingers were brushing the bare skin above the waistband of his little sailor’s trousers. He leaned his head down and spoke softly, hot breath against his little master’s wet ear. “I am sure I have no idea to what you are referring.” His lips curled and that lascivious tongue traced the shell of Ciel’s ear, making him quiver and squeeze the devil’s thigh harder. “Now do hold on, Young Master.”

Do… what? What am I supposed to do..? Ciel’s mind struggled to process the words whispered into his ear while that deviant tongue caressed his ear and those evil hands did delicious things to his body. The water was an added element he hadn’t counted on. The small waves caused by Sebastian’s actions brushed against him, caused his costume to brush against his body in such tantalizing ways, and he found himself growing hard. His cheeks flushed red as he found himself trying to slide down the devil’s leg that he might press himself against the hard muscles of his butler’s body, his little cock aching for attention.

The devil shook his head, clearing the water and wet hair from his eyes and looked into the boy’s reddening face. His eyes darkened and turned the color of rubies as his tongue slipped between his lips to wet them. “My, my. Do you like that?” That talented hand slipped lower still and cupped one soft, rounded buttock. He felt the boy press back into his hand, while the rest of him fought to press closer to the devil’s chest. He laughed against the boy’s lips, feeling hot, panting breaths against his skin. “Speak up now. Do you like that?” His question so deliciously interlaced with rolling one nipple, and then the other between his fingers through the white material.

“I… Nng, Sebastian… Seb… Oh...” Ciel felt the words against his lips, and opened his eyes to look into the hellfire pits slitted with bottomless pupils. “Deviant beast,” he choked out before the devil sealed his lips over his mouth. Sebastian always had a slightly sweet, spiced taste and Ciel kissed him back hard and deep, tasting the sin and sucking on the devil’s tongue.

Sebastian’s hand slipped lower. It took only a moment before we was wrapping that talented hand around the boy’s aching need, and Ciel’s back arched as he moaned softly. The devil’s given name crested against his ears and his eyes bloomed fully into fiery bursts as he squeezed and stroked and licked wet heat against the boy’s slender neck.

“Sebastian… _Ahh_...” Ciel clawed at the butler’s shoulders and then let his perfect nails raked down that pale, exposed neck.

Sebastian growled softly and moved them again, waves breaking around him as he slipped through the water. His eyes narrowed as he sunk his teeth into the space between Ciel’s shoulder and neck.

“Ah, ah! Seb... _Sebastian_!” Ciel’s nails dug hard into the devil’s flesh and caused tiny rubies to drip into the water. He was lost to everything but the sensation of Sebastian’s hands on him; his mouth, his sharp teeth, and that tongue lapping at the skin between them.

“I shall take that as a yes.” Sebastian chuckled and his smile was something wholly evil and depraved.

“Sebastian…” The boy panted, “You are such a deviant...” Ciel’s words trailed off and his face turned an even more delightful shade of red before he looked back into the devil’s face with determination in his defiant little eyes. “Do deviant things to me…”

“Yes, My Lord.” Sebastian pushed his little master back against the side of the pool, and put the boy’s hands on the side. “Hold on,” he said, and Sebastian dipped beneath the water.

Ciel panicked for a moment, feeling a sudden cold void where Sebastian’s body had been a moment ago, but then he felt his legs lifted and realized they were resting on Sebastian’s shoulders. He didn’t even have time to register what was about to happen when he felt that hellishly hot mouth close over his aching hard length. “Se... Se... AH!” His thighs shook and hooked over the devil’s shoulders. He could no longer think. He could feel that strong tongue stroking him, could feel Sebastian sucking around his length, could feel him searching out the tiny drops of liquid with his tongue and Ciel could do nothing but moan and roughly dig the fingers of one hand into Sebastian’s hair.

The devil’s crimson eyes smouldered as they peered up through the water. He felt the boy’s thighs flexing next to his head, felt his back arching against the hard side of the pool. One hand cupped the boy, stroking and teasing him and eliciting soft, strangled moans his unholy ears could detect even beneath the water. The other hand wrapped around his own length, stroking slowly as he envisioned being sheathed fully in that perfect, damned, intoxicating boy with his legs wrapped over his shoulders. He chuckled in the back of his throat, bubbles rising to the surface unnoticed by anyone. His eyes glowed feircly with pupils narrowed to feline slits. The boy was his, all of him, and when today’s lessons were over, he would delight in showing him just how a good boy is rewarded.

Ciel’s hands tightened in the devil’s hair, his lips unable to get the man’s name out any longer. His perfect teeth clamped down on his lips as his little body went rigid and he spent in great shuddering waves, with the devil’s mouth clamped around him. He pulled Sebastian’s hair and he let go of the wall to grab it by the fistfulls with the other hand as well. It was all so good, all too much, and the next thing he could actively remember was being held against Sebastian’s chest as the devil leaned back against the wall of the pool. Ciel lifted his head to look into his butler’s face. The bastard was smiling down at him and he turned his head to bury it in the space between Sebastian shoulder and neck.

“There now. You are much more relaxed,” he quipped with an arched brow but tightened his hold ever so slightly where his arm wrapped around Ciel’s back and held him to his chest. The other hand pushed wet hair behind the boy’s ear.

“I suppose I am,” Ciel remarked with little interest, though his lips curled in a hidden smile and his voice came softer this time. “That’s your fault, you know.”

“It is always my fault, Young Master.”

“I hate you.”

“I know,” Sebastian replied, and kissed the boy on the top of his head. _I know._


End file.
